


Heathens

by RegionalSuicide



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Blood, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegionalSuicide/pseuds/RegionalSuicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I was inspired by Heathens but then again who isnt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please Don't Make Any Sudden Moves.

Josh.

Tyler heard the footsteps. He heard the guns being raised to his head. "HE'S OVER HERE!" Someone shouted. He didn't know who. He looked back towards the ghosting sounds of a drum set.

Josh.

Tyler sat. He was so close. So. Fucking. Close. Josh was right there, playing his drums. He wasn't crazy. He knew what he saw.

Josh.

The officers led Tyler to his cell. He was numb. Josh was there. He knew it. He gripped the bars and they felt like fire. He jumped back. He hadn't felt anything since... Since...

Josh is dead.

Tyler froze. The thoughts surrounded him, clogging his airway. 'STOP' He screamed at himself, gripping his hair. He grabbed his throat. He pulled up his free hand, watching the black colour fade onto it from his fingertips. 'Please...' he begged.

Josh is dead. Blurry is back.

Tyler felt the tears fall. He felt the feeling of cold bricks against his back. He went numb slowly, feeling Blurry twist inside of him. Awakening.


	2. They Don't Know the Half of the Abuse.

"Tyler?"

Upon hearing his name, Tyler turned around, smiling at the guard with a maniacal twist to his lips. "Someone's here to see you." He blinked before standing up. He couldn't figure out why there was someone here. He walked behind the guard slowly, cautiously.

"Over there."

Tyler looked to the corner where he pointed. His heart dropped. His breathing hitched and he felt hands wrapping around his throat.

Josh.

Tyler ran. He ran as fast as he could to the one person who knew everything about him. The one person he loved.

Josh.

He felt himself be enveloped by warmth. Even Blurry couldn't stop the love Tyler had for Josh. They sat.

Josh.

"Hey Ty." Blurry smiled. Blurry was sickeningly in love with Josh himself, but it made him weak. So he was eliminated. Or so he thought. "Hi Joshie!" he said, rather chipper, a slight twitch in his right eye.

Josh...

"Tyler?" Josh looked confused. "Yes, J?" Blurry said. He thought Josh would be able to tell Blurry was there. He always did. He NEVER called him Tyler when Blurryface was there. "It's me. Zach. Josh isn't here."

JOSH.

Tyler smiled even bigger, leaning back. "Oh. Zach." he licked His lips. He leaned forwards and put his hand on the back of Tyler's brother's head, despite the guards telling him to stop. "Tyler isn't here anymore. Just me. Just the FUCKING BLURRYFACE." he slammed Zach's head onto the table several times. He heard cracking. The guards restrained him. He knew he cracked his nose and skull. "Fuck you, Zach." the other boy groaned.

Josh is dead.

Tyler sat in his cell. He smirked at the wall. The guards came to take him to solitary confinement. When they appeared, they rushed to the boy. He was bleeding and very very broken. Claw marks shown on his arms and face, gushing blood. His skull was cracked and he was smiling a twisted smile.

Tyler.

It didn't take long. Soon after trying to save him they knew it was useless. He bled out. The fractured bone fragments stuck in his skull.

Tyler is dead.

\--------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm So Sorry.


End file.
